megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anetta (anime)
is a character in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, debuting in Axess. She was the operator of Silk.EXE, a nurse-themed NetNavi who was deleted when she tried to save Anetta from a hospital fire, though Anetta believed that Chaud Blaze and ProtoMan.EXE had been responsible. This would later be cleared up, and eventually she and Chaud form a close relationship with one another. Overview TBA History ''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess ''TBA 'Rockman.EXE Stream' She appears in episode 38 when Meiru notices that Netto is paying more attention to Jasmine than her. Meiru questions her about the stuffed alligator in her arm, which Anetta tells her is her “lucky love item” as recommended by Romeda Andou’s Lucky Fortune show. When Meiru watches an episode telling her to make a wish at the south-southwest sky at 9 PM to make a wish, Anetta contacts her and asks if she saw it. Later, when Meiru, Jasmine, and Netto are shopping to decorate Jasmine’s apartment, Anetta appears randomly when Meiru notices she’s being ignored, and sees Meiru’s “love crisis” before inviting her to go to Romeda’s studio. While at the studio, Anetta tells Meiru to be more careful, or Jasmine will steal Netto from her. She states that long distance relationships are hard, to which Meiru asks if she means Enzan. Romeda tells them that week’s lucky love item is something that the ladies in the audience have in common with the male they’re interested in, Anetta ponders what she has in common with Enzan. She shows up at Maha Ichiban wearing a similar disco-themed outfit like the one Enzan uses as a disguise, imitating him to have something in common with him. At the end of the episode, she is wearing a cute tail, which was Romeda’s love item for the week. She appears in episode 44, urging Meiru to spend alone time with Netto as she watches Netto and Jasmine spending time together. She appears in episode 48, handing Enzan a drink. When Enzan asks why she was there, she states she wishes to help out in anyway possible, and though Netto welcomes her, Enzan tells her the Science Labs are now a headquarters for fighting Asteroid Navis, and asks her what she would do if they were attacked there. She says Enzan would protect her, though Enzan simply tells her to go away. Though initially sad, she perks up and says she’ll work hard to help before putting a cold drink on Enzan’s cheek. She appears once more in the final episode of the season in a photograph with several characters that Princess Pride looks at, and immediate after vying for Enzan’s attention against Yaito, and once more in a group shot at the very end. List of appearances Gallery Anetta art.png Anetta - Sketch.jpg|Anetta's Sketch. AnettaSwimsuit.png|Anetta's swimsuit, Stream ep. 44. Trivia *Anetta is the only character who does not replace or revive her Navi after they’ve been deleted during the course of the show. *Anetta shares no connection to her video game counterpart: She is not the operator of PlantMan.EXE, she was not a member of the World Three, and she is not a environmental terrorist with little to no regards to the safety of others. Indeed, she is the opposite of many of these traits besides her inital wish for revenge against Chaud, and the fact that part of her character’s plot happened in a hospital. See also *Anetta - Her video game counterpart. **PlantMan.EXE - Her video game counterpart's NetNavi. Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Axess characters Category:Rockman.EXE Stream characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages